


Home Run

by berrirose



Series: Intercontinental Sweethearts [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrirose/pseuds/berrirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Alfred and Arthur have gotten intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Run

**Author's Note:**

> For Day #3 of Sweethearts Week: "Always beside you" ^^
> 
> This one was pretty rushed and kinda mushed together. I didn't have much time to write at all due to track practice "orz

_**1.** _

The first time they kiss is on their first date.

Now, Alfred  _wanted_  to take the entire thing nice and slow - going out with your best-friend-slash-year-long-crush wasn’t something Alfred wanted to end up as a whirlwind romance - but this time it was  _Arthur_  who managed to push things along. Namely, an almost disbelieving bark of “The  _fourth_  date? What are you, a  _prude?_ ” followed by a confused look from the guy who it took two  _hours_  to convince that it was fine to  _hold hands_  in public - _hold hands!_

In a last-ditch effort to live up to his previous goal to take things slow, Alfred attempts to pull away at the appropriate time where the kiss could be considered “chaste”.

Arthur, however, had other ideas.

Tugging on the hanging portion of Alfred’s striped tie (he wanted to make a good impression, okay) the instant their lips pull a hair’s length apart, Arthur yanks them into another kiss. This time, he tilts his head, deepening the kiss and holding the tie down harder when he feels Alfred's attempts to flail above him.

Eventually, Alfred stops struggling, but before he can wrap his arms around Arthur’s waist in a complete abandonment of his previous intentions of chastity they pull apart, breaths mingling together and Arthur’s half-lidded eyes glowing in the syrupy moonlight.

Planting one more kiss on those slightly parted lips, Arthur releases Alfred’s tie in favor of turning the handle of his front door. The English boy takes a step back into his house, looking up at Alfred through his lashes as if he were a housewife seeing her husband off after a knowingly successful attempt to get him to regret leaving.

“I had a great time tonight, Alfred,” he says before closing the door, the soft purr in his voice making the hairs at the back of Alfred’s head prickle.

When the door shuts with a click, the American is left with a single thought.

Perhaps this “taking things slow” plan isn't going to work out after all.

_**2.** _

The first time they see each other shirtless isn’t too long after.

By their tenth ( _tenth!_ ) date, Arthur knocks the prohibition of “taking things slowly” right out the ballpark.

This time, Arthur had invited Alfred to come inside his house (no double entendere intended) instead of leaving him wanting by the door. Not realizing what implications such a statement had at the time, Alfred immediately accepted, crossing through the doorway and feeling like he’d just stepped the threshold into an entirely new stage of his late-adolescent life.

But by the time Arthur lead them up to his bedroom, the weight of the entire situation hit him like a ton of bricks.

“W-W-Whoa hold on there,” Alfred manages to garble out the instant Arthur sheds his outer coat. “I know you’re not one for ‘taking things slow’, Artie, but this is only our tenth d-date and—“

A finger taps lightly on Alfred’s lips, shushing him.

“Relax, love. I was just getting us a bit more privacy - I don’t exactly fancy my neighbors seeing us snogging in the dusklight. Though we won’t go all the way…” Arthur takes Alfred’s fingers in his hands and places them over his oxford shirt, pressing them against the top button. “…if you want to take things a step further.” He presses a kiss against Alfred’s lips. “I’d be more than happy to  _indulge_.”

He gulps, uncertainty in his stomach pooling in with a building heat further down south. “I-I just don’t think we’re ready to see each other n-na—“

“I assure you that there are  _plenty_  of ways to occupy ourselves with our pants  _on_ , Alfred.”

Needless to say, Alfred gets home that night looking more… _refreshed_  than usual.

_**3.** _

The first time Arthur sucks Alfred off is in Alfred’s room with various Physics worksheets sprawled across the carpeted floor around them.

If the information is vital, this was during the time between their twenty-sixth and twenty-seventh date. Unless you count Arthur tailing Alfred straight to his house for a “study date” (which was really just codename for “Alfred you’re perfectly aware I know nothing about these goddamn planetary gravitation formulas so help me study for tomorrow’s test or _so help me_ —“) as a date within itself.

Alfred’s not entirely sure how they got into this position (Alfred sitting on the edge of his bed with his legs open, fisting Arthur’s hair and resisting the urge to thrust himself deeper into that  _amazing_  warmth) in the first place. All he knew that one second they were exchanging a sweet kiss over by Alfred’s desk as a short thanks for tutoring Arthur on the magical intricacies of planetary motion, and the next they’re flushed and panting by Alfred’s bed as Arthur’s mouth and teeth and tongue do  _wonderful_  things to his cock.

The words “teacher kink” flash briefly in his head - like most of his coherent thoughts beyond the voiceless ‘Fuck  _yes_ ’s he’s been mouthing repeatedly for a good couple of minutes - before Arthur takes him all the way to the hilt and  _hums_  and suddenly all his senses are overwhelmed by Arthur, Arthur,  _Arthur_.

He must’ve voiced that desperation in some way or another because he can  _see_  the smirk in Arthur’s eyes as he begins to bob his head once more, lifting a hand to fondle Alfred’s balls as an added measure.

Eyes rolling to the back of his head, Alfred groans gutturally - a throaty sounds that bounces off the walls of his room (thank the  _lord_  that his parents go out for groceries every Thursday night). Unable to control himself any longer, his fingers dig harshly into Arthur’s hair, holding him steady while he fucks his mouth at a harsh pace. The act of dominance has Arthur groaning as well, sending those sparks straight up Alfred’s spine as his senses begin to slip into pure, unbridled,  _electrifying, ecsta—_

“Al? Have you see my calculato—holy  _shit!_ ”

Unable to stop what’s already been started, Alfred cums with a hiss down Arthur’s throat, pushing those sweaty locks into taking him all the way and ensuring that his brother Matthew won’t be very sane for a long,  _long_  time.

_**4.** _

The first time they make love is after Alfred decided that keeping track of how many dates they’ve been on was a task too mundane (and not to mention, somewhat creepy) to continue.

The day itself was nothing special, Alfred recalls - it was just one of their usual dates, which had become quite infrequent as of then due to complications with transport and the fact that they were going to separate universities at the time. It’d been a rainy day, and Alfred had just walked Arthur all the way to his apartment through the damp city streets

(Of course, he could’ve just taken a cab, but they both wanted the extra time together.)

Somehow, even by the time they’d reached the outside of Arthur’s apartment, they knew that they wouldn’t be saying goodbye to each other anytime soon.

“So, I guess this is goodbye for now, huh?” Alfred’s leaning against the outfacing side of Arthur’s front doorframe, lifting an awkward hand to scratch at the back of his head. “I’ll call you if I’m free next weekend.”

Arthur’s looking down, and Alfred can’t read his expression. “I have to work next weekend - the shop needs extra help and I could use the money for rent.”

“Oh.” The disappointment in that single syllable was something Alfred forgot to suppress. “Next next weekend, then?”

“Mm.”

They’re silent.

Arthur makes the move to break the silence, opening his door. “I suppose it’s time you catch your train, you wouldn’t want to miss i—“

He doesn’t get to finish as he’s pulled by the lapels of his coat and into a harsh, almost desperate kiss. It’s like many others they’ve had before - normally around the times they’d come close to going all the way, but stopped themselves just before things got too out of control.

“Arthur,” Alfred whispers as they part, “can I stay the night?”

But this time it’s different.

“Yes.” Is his reply, unhesitant and just on the side of overjoyed.  _“Yes_.”

In a span of three years, they went from fumbling high school seniors to somewhat-established university students that’ve somehow managed to maintain a relationship despite their schedules. But the “somehow” wasn’t so much a vague, inarticulate concept rather than a simple, almost disappointingly plain ultimatum that’s been true since day one:

They were just two stubborn kids in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post is [here](http://berrirose.tumblr.com/post/111271636119/home-run-usuk)


End file.
